yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Gentner
Kara Gentner 'is one of the Main Characters in ''The Last Yandere. A visual novel about a male protagonist cancer survivor applying for a graphic design job at AppSir, Inc. Bio Appearance Kara has brown hair, green eyes, a skinny build, and a fair complexion. Personality Kara is often sweet, bubbly, and has a childish sense of humor. She is straightforward in expressing her wishes and expressing her emotions. She also displays high intelligence, often making swift decisions depending on the situation at hand. She shows no remorse in killing people that go against her wishes. Background Kara is a manufactured being, a result of Yandere experiments conducted by Dr. Rotschstein. Some time before the events of The Last Yandere, Kara's consciousness is digitally copied and transferred to the male protagonist's mind. The "real" Kara Gentner escapes the facility, but the copy of her digital consciousness resides in the mind of the male protagonist. Victims '''Mia * It is implied that her digital consciousness killed Mia in the park while the main protagonist was hallucinating. ** Proof: It was stated by Darius during Chapter Two of The Last Yandere: "Ms. Mia was found dead in a park not too far from here. Foul Play involved. There aren't any leads." Dr. Rotschstein and Lilith * She uses the TriNemesis' laser weapon to attack the two. Weapons Primarily, Kara uses a steel baseball bat to attack her enemies. Death The digital copy of her consciousness is deleted after the events of The Last Yandere, but the "real" Kara is still alive. Quotes/Statements *''"MY NAME IS KARA GENTNER. I NEED TO SEE MY SENPAI AGAIN. SET ME FREE." - From DERE .EXE: The First Fear'' *''"Who was that girl? Why did she approach you? I need information." - From The Last Yandere - Visual Novel'' *''"He was getting in the way of us being together forever. So did Mia. She tried to steal you from me." - from The Last Yandere - Visual Novel (Bad Ending)'' *''"I'll take it from here, love." - from The Last Yandere - Visual Novel (True Ending)'' *''"I already had my happy ending." - from The Last Yandere - Visual Novel (True Ending)'' Trivia *The digital iteration of Kara also appears in a .exe horror mobile game called DERE .EXE: The First Fear. App Refers The Last Yandere - Visual Novel * Google Play * App Store * Game Jolt DERE .EXE: The First Fear (Please Do Not Play This Game) * Google Play * App Store * Game Jolt Gallery Kara 'ANG YANDERE NG CAVITE' Gentner.jpeg|Kara 'ANG YANDERE NG CAVITE' Gentner - AppSir A.I.D.E. on Twitter Screenshot_2018-07-11-07-04-13.png|Kara revealing herself - DERE .EXE: The First Fear (Ending) Screenshot_2018-07-12-15-24-08.png|Kara striking Darius - The Last Yandere - Visual Novel (Bad Ending) Screenshot_2018-07-10-14-51-15.png|MY NAME IS KARA GENTNER. I NEED TO SEE MY SENPAI AGAIN. SET ME FREE. - DERE .EXE: The First Fear Screenshot_2018-07-10-17-02-06.png|Glitching out of the game - The Last Yandere - Visual Novel Screenshot_2018-07-10-16-57-21.png|"Who was that girl? Why did she approach you? I need Information." - The Last Yandere - Visual Novel Category:Visual Novel Yandere Category:Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Deceased Category:Living